1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to physical conditioning apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new therapeutic headpiece for loading the cervical and upper thoracic spine to promote bone remodeling, increase structural stability, and prevent resorption of minerals from the bone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of physical conditioning apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, physical conditioning apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art physical conditioning apparatuses include U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,060 to Hohenfeldt; U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,124 to Vogler; U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,139 to Miller; U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,393 to Kusch; U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,910 to Herring; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,544 to Scheinbaum.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new therapeutic headpiece. The inventive device includes a cap portion dimensioned for receiving a user's head therein. A plurality of sleeves are secured to the cap portion. Each of the sleeves have open opposed ends. The open opposed ends receive weights therethrough for positioning within the sleeves.
In these respects, the therapeutic headpiece according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying a mechanic load to the cervical and upper thoracic spine to achieve and promote bone development and laying down of important minerals to maintain stronger, denser, and healthier bones as well as to increase postural awareness and cervical subscipital muscle balance.